


A Nice Surprise

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, This is basically just 4k words of porn, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sergio is tense and frustrated after a lost game. Thankfully Luka is here to help relieve him of that pressure.





	A Nice Surprise

Sergio felt tense when he came home, burdened by a defeat. With his hot-headed temper, he wasn’t the best at dealing with disappointment. It was almost a miracle he didn’t get into a fight. Usually, he had a pretty easy way of dealing with frustration : by pinning Luka against the wall of the shower stall and ravaging his body until it took the edge off his anger.

This time, he had no such luck. The little Croatian needed some rest from the previous games and therefore wasn’t in today’s squad list. Sergio would have to find another way to calm down, even if so far he had no clue how to achieve that.

Once he closed the front door, he quickly removed his shirt. The weather was hot and he felt no need to bother himself with it when he was alone. He also abandoned his bag and phone on a nearby table, before heading towards the bathroom to put the garment into the laundry basket. However, after that was done, he heard some strange noises coming from his bedroom.

Sergio frowned. No one was supposed to be here, except from him. All his friends who would sometimes drop by knew better than to come visit him after a loss. However, when he opened the door, he was greeted by a more than welcome sight.

Luka was laying on his bed, naked from head to toe. His sweaty hair was sticking to his forehead as he was fingering himself, legs spread wide. Lube was covering his thighs as his hard cock was dripping precum on his fit belly. Pleasure kept his eyes closed, but he heard Sergio’s footsteps as his boyfriend entered the room, a hungry look on his face.

“Can I know what you’re doing here?” he groaned, voice already filled with lust.

Luka opened his eyes lazily, but he didn’t bother to remove his fingers from his hole.

“Isn’t that obvious? I saw the game and I knew that who would need me. I thought you would enjoy it if I was all ready for you to take me when you came home.”

Sergio didn’t waste a second to climb on the bed with him, disposing of his shoes and socks in the process. It felt almost too good to be true. He leaned down to kiss his lover, taking pride in it when Luka moaned against his lips.

“Oh really? Is that all there is to it? Because it looked like you were having some fun there too.”

To prove his point, Sergio ran a finger along Luka’s aching length, stopping at the head, rubbing small circles there. His lover’s gasped at the sensation, gritting his teeth together to repress more moans.

“Did you already come?”

“No, I was... Fuck... Waiting for you...”

Sergio couldn’t help but smile at that. He closed his fist around Luka’s cock, stroking it as he peppered soft kisses on his neck and collarbone.

“Of course you waited. You’re always so good for me. Now it’s time for you to get rewarded for your patience, don’t you think?”

Speaking of patience, Sergio was also impressed by his own. A few minutes ago, he would have expected himself to just enter Luka straight away upon finding him in such a compromising position. But he looked so beautiful, almost angelic, laying on his sheets, completely offered to Sergio, that he just felt the need to take his time before devouring him.

In a swift gesture, he chased Luka’s hand away from his hole, only to replace it with his own fingers. The small Croatian whimpered once more, bucking his hips in need.

“You like that?” Sergio asked him.

“Yes...” Luka hummed a little dreamily. “Your fingers... They always reach so much deeper than mines...”

Sergio chuckled at his neediness, all while speeding up his rhythm. With all the built up tension, it didn’t take long for Luka to orgasm, his cum soiling his own stomach. As he was riding the last waves of pleasure, he didn’t notice Sergio quickly taking off his shorts and underwear. He then moved Luka over so his lubed hole would be right in front of his cock.

Luka shivered, suddenly understanding what Sergio was planning for him. He knew his boyfriend, it wouldn’t be the first time he would fuck him while Luka would still be all sensitive from an orgasm. But to make him come just he could enter him right after it...

He didn’t have any more time to dwell on it. Sergio slipped inside of him in one thrust. As always, Luka’s hole opened up for him, no matter how overwhelming it felt. Ignoring the silent pleas of his body, Sergio also kept caressing his cock which was desperately trying to go soft.

They were used to each other’s body and it didn’t take long for Sergio to bottom out in him. Luka squirmed a little from how full he felt. Sergio groaned at the way it made his walls squirm around him and he captured his lips once more as he gave him just enough time to get used to the sensation.

Despite his thoughtfulness, shocks of pain and pleasure still invaded Luka’s body when he finally started pounding into him. Sergio set up a rough and quick pace, which was no surprise taking into account his frustration from the game. It was exactly what Luka signed up for when he decided to sneak into his boyfriend’s house. But knowing it would happen and being there, under Sergio, feeling the sheer intensity of it, were two completely different stories.

“Fuck, you always take my cock so well, Luka... Is this what you were thinking about when you were touching yourself? About how I would claim your little hole, fill it up again and again...”

Sergio’s cock ripped another cry of pleasure from his throat and that was enough of an answer for his lover. At first, Luka believed it wouldn’t be long before Sergio would come inside him. But as it went, it quickly became clear that his lover was delaying his own orgasm so he could inflict even more pleasure upon him.

His lover didn’t miss the understanding in Luka’s eyes, as well the spark of dread that came with it. He kissed his cheek gently while caressing Luka’s side with his free hand.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I just want you to come at least one more time before I do.”

“I can’t... I’ll never get hard again... It’s already so much, Sese...”

“Of course you will, just trust me. We both know how greedy your naughty body is.”

Luka shivered as the words awakened even more pleasure in his lower belly. Sergio really knew how to pull all of his strings to make him a slave to his desires.

Just as Sergio promised him, Luka slowly started getting hard again, even though he had no idea how he would endure another orgasm so close to his first one. Not that Sergio’s precise, relentless thrusts left him any choice. Step by step, pleasure built up again inside him, to the point where he was panting, trying his best not to orgasm before his lover.

“It’s okay, just let go. I know you need to. Come for me, Luka.”

His encouragements came with a twist of his wrist around Luka’s cock. This time, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. His orgasm hit him hard, his walls clenching around Sergio. His boyfriend kept fucking him through it, making it last even longer. Luka’s whole body shook from the sensory overload, little whimpers escaping him.

When Luka came down from his high, Sergio slowed down before pulling out. He took in the sight of Luka laying on his back, his chest heaving up and down, eyes closed and legs spread. He gave him a few minutes to rest, all while caressing his chest and kissing his nipples gently. Sergio did his best to ignore his own painfully hard cock until Luka recovered enough for his breathing to go back to a normal pace.

“On your hands and knees.”

The order, whispered right against Luka’s ear, made the smaller man shiver. He complied without a complain, even though his legs and arms still shook a little. Sergio’s hands immediately reached for his bum cheeks, spreading them apart to reveal the red hole hidden between them. His aroused body urged him to plunge right back into it, to turn Luka into a trembling, moaning mess, but he decided to have some mercy for his lover and to go more gentle on him. For now.

Instead, he ran his tongue over the twitching hole, his beard brushing against Luka’s cheeks in the process. The small Croatian whined and squirmed as Sergio started to devour him more thoroughly, not really knowing if his body wanted more of that delicious feeling or if it wanted to get away before it became too much again. Anyway, Sergio chose for him, his strong hands gripping at his hips to keep him in place.

His tongue circled and licked at Luka’s hole, probing a little inside from time to time. He could feel the muscles there contracting from the pleasure he was giving his boyfriend. Sergio took his time eating him out, waiting until Luka’s body accepted to go hard again. Only then did he stand back, not before leaving a nice bitemark on Luka’s left cheek though, smirking as his lover whined from the sudden lack of stimulation.

“Shh, don’t worry. I’ll give your hungry little hole what it needs so much.”

He couldn’t resist the temptation to tease some more, though. He pressed his thumb against Luka’s hole, pulling a little at the rim, just to see it stretch.

“If you’re gonna fuck me, just do it and stop messing with me.” Luka whined.

“Well, since you want it so bad...”

He removed his finger just to replace it by his cock, Luka whimpering when the tip penetrated him. His hole swallowed the rest even more eagerly than the first time. Sergio groaned as it closed around him, his patience finally paying off. As he started thrusting hard into Luka, he also sucked and bit on his neck and shoulders, making sure to leave his marks there, so that everyone would know who he belonged too.

After his two previous orgasms, there wasn’t much Luka could do apart from accepting the overstimulation and everything Sergio was giving him. At one point, his arms gave out and he ended up with his face pressed against the mattress. His legs were shaking dangerously too, but Sergio’s hands were keeping his ass up in the air as he fucked him. A thrust more powerful than the others hit him just in the right place and he cried out from the feeling, his whole body spasming from the pleasure.

“Fuck, you always feel so good when you clench around me like that. Your little body is trying to milk me, isn’t it? Trying to get all full with my cum.”

The words went straight to his arousal and Luka couldn’t help but moan at the thought of Sergio coming so deep inside of him. It only got worse when one of Sergio’s hand left his hip to move on his stomach and caress him there. His hole twitched again around Sergio, making him smirk once more.

“Oh yes, you want it so bad. You want me to breed your little belly all full, to fill you up again and again, to the point where your red, abused hole would be dripping my seed for days. Wouldn’t you just love that?”

If he hadn’t been so gone already, Luka would have certainly blushed and protested that Sese was a pervert. But with his mind clouded by pleasure, he only hummed his approval, unable to deny what his body truly wanted.

“I need it... Breed me full, please... Make me yours...”

Sergio was already on edge after repressing his orgasm for so long so he could keep fucking Luka and those words were what made him lose all control once and for all. His grip on his lover tightened as his thrusts became more intense and erratic, sending waves after waves of bliss through Luka’s overwhelmed body.

Finally, Sergio stilled inside him, keeping true with his promise and coming as deep as he could. He stayed buried inside Luka for a while, breathing heavily. Before he pulled out, he made sure to stroke his lover to another orgasm, enjoying the squeeze of his body around him when he came. Only then did he slip out of him, his exhausted boyfriend sighing as he did so.

“I’m sorry, I’ll have to wait a little before I can fuck you again.” Sergio whispered, his cock softening between his legs.

Luka nodded weakly, understanding that their little session wasn’t over just yet. It didn’t surprise him. Sergio’s frustration would always increase his sex drive. Not that Luka minded, really. Sure, he knew his boyfriend would make him all sensitive, sometimes fucking him to the point where he almost passed out from exhaustion, but Luka loved it. Even if it meant being called naughty and kinky by Sergio when he teased him.

Sergio gathered him in his arms, helping Luka to roll on his back. His stomach was covered in his own cum and Sergio’s seed was starting to leak out of him. His boyfriend licked his lips at the sight, even if it wasn’t enough for him to get hard again just yet.

“I think I have an idea on how to make you wait before I can fuck you again.”

Luka gulped, pretty sure that his boyfriend’s idea involved him writhing in pleasure again. However, he stayed still, enjoying what little rest he could get while Sergio was rummaging somewhere else in the room. He quickly found what he was looking for because he came back to the bed.

One minute later, Luka felt something being wrapped around his wrist. He opened a lazy eye, only to see that Sergio was tying him up. His lover stopped to kiss him gently, caressing Luka’s face.

“Is this alright? Just tell me if it gets too uncomfortable, okay?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. You know I like it when you’re all in control.” Luka admitted shyly.

“Fuck, do you only realize what it does to me when you say things like that?”

Sergio kissed him again, more hungrily this time, then he went back to tying Luka’s wrists and ankles, making sure he would be restrained for what was to come. The smaller man bit his lip from anticipation, both eager and anxious to discover what his lover was planning for him.

He gasped when Sergio inserted something inside him, some kind of toy surely, pushing back as much seed as he could back into Luka’s body in the process. Once it was completely inside, the object started buzzing softly. It wasn’t much, but Luka was already so sensitive that he squirmed, throwing his head back. Sergio took advantage of it to kiss his exposed throat while his hands wandered all over his body.

“Sese... It’s so much...”

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.”

With a sly smirk on his lips, he reached for the base of the vibrator, pulled it almost completely out of his body before thrusting it inside again. He repeated the motion, in and out, in and out, as Luka’s hands were desperately clamping at the sheets.

“How do you feel? You must be so sensitive inside...”

“F-Full...” Luka barely managed to cry out through his moans.

Once again, he tried his best to fight against the orgasm creeping on him, knowing that once he came, all his sensations would be enhanced once more. Again, to no avail. The vibrations were driving him crazy and Sergio knew how to stimulate him in all the right spots. His back arched as he came, his vision going white for a second. Less cum spurted out of his cock and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would start getting dry orgasms.

Sergio didn’t remove the vibrator though. On the contrary, while Luka was still shaking from his orgasm, he pushed the button on a remote and the small Croatian immediately cried out in shock and surprise as the vibrations got so much more intense. He tried to wriggle away, to push the toy out, but his restraints kept him from doing so.

With a smirk, Sergio pushed his hand against Luka’s belly to keep him from squirming, then with the other he pushed the object even deeper inside him, ruining all his hopes to get it out without help. It pressed against all the right spots inside him too, making it almost unbearable for his already oh so sensitive body.

“Sese... Please...”

“I know it’s a lot, just breathe... I’m sure you can take it, you’re always so good for me... Fuck... You should see yourself, you look so beautiful like this...”

Sergio caressed his hair gently, just watching Luka moaning and trying to get used to the toy invading his body. The sight was arousing him again, however, he had one last idea on how to torture his sweet boyfriend before fucking him full and good.

“Maybe I should go fetch a glass of water for you, though. You wouldn’t want to get dehydrated through this, would you? Don’t worry, I’ll come back quickly... Or at least I’ll try.”

Panic filled Luka’s eyes as he understood what that meant. Sergio would leave him alone and tied, with that vibrator abusing his sensitive hole, for who knew how long... Only so that Luka would be even more of a mess when he would come back... Even if the thought frightened him, it also made Luka’s cock twitch. And so when Sergio asked him if he could go through this, he answered him with a quick nod.

 

Some part of Sergio hated to leave Luka when he was looking so delicious, his whole body covered in sweat, his little hole stretched around the toy that was tormenting him. But somehow, he found the strength to close the door behind him. After all, he would have all the leisure to claim Luka’s body later. And the idea of Luka struggling from forced pleasure, not knowing when Sergio would finally come back to free him of it, was too hot to overlook.

Also, Sergio was serious about bringing water to Luka. He also stopped at the bathroom to gather a few towels he would use to clean their bodies once they would be done. It would be better to have everything on hand, especially when they would both be exhausted.

He then headed towards the kitchen. He took his time though, fetching his phone he left on the table to check his messages. He answered a few of them before finally preparing the glass of water he promised Luka. Once he was done, he hesitated as to whether he should already go back to him, or let Luka enjoy himself a little longer. His mind pictured him once more, on the edge of orgasm, his back arching. Sergio’s hand went straight to his cock at the thought and he stroked himself a little, feeling his cock growing hard quickly this time. That settled it. He couldn’t wait anymore.

He gathered all the aftercare supplies then went back to the room, full of anticipation. He almost dropped everything he was holding when his eyes fell upon Luka. His boyfriend was all limp, his eyes closed and his mouth open on a desperate moan. Even more cum before covered his belly than before. It looked like he didn’t even have enough strength anymore to wriggle against his bounds. However, the way he was breathing quick showed that the vibrator inside him was still at work.

Sergio put everything he was carrying on the bedside table. Luka turned his head towards him, his eyes filled with relief.

“I though you would never come back...” He whispered, his voice weak from crying out of pleasure.

“It’s okay, I’m here now. I’ve got you.”

Sergio reached for the toy again, ready to put Luka out of this misery. However, he couldn’t resist to thrust it a few more times into his lover’s stretched hole. Luka whined from the overstimulation and his cock twitched as yet another orgasm hit him, but this time he didn’t even have a single drop of cum left in him. Sergio finally removed the toy and shut it down before putting it aside to focus solely on Luka.

“Let me untie you.”

He gently removed the ropes, kissing Luka’s sore wrists as he did so, then repeating it with his ankles. Despite how tired he was and how sore his throat felt, Luka chuckled when Sergio ran his lips all over his leg, his beard making him shiver as he went up, over his belly and chest, all the way up to Luka’s lips. He took his time to deepen the kiss, then gently manhandled his boyfriend until Luka’s was sitting on his lap. The small Croatian bit his lip when he teasingly circled his hole with his fingers.

“Sergio... I... I’m not sure I can come again...”

“Just one more time. Do you think you can do it for me? We’ll take it slow and gentle and I’ll stop if it really gets too much for you, okay?”

Sergio caressed his back in a slow motion, making Luka shiver. He hid his face against his boyfriend’s shoulder, holding tight onto him.

“Okay, I trust you.”

Sergio’s heart raced at the words and he claimed Luka’s lips once more, taking his time to taste him thoroughly. He felt Luka’s nails scratching at his back, leaving a welcome burn behind them. When they parted, Luka’s lips were red and shiny, only making Sergio want to kiss him more.

“Are you ready?” he asked patiently.

“Yes.” Luka murmured.

Once he got his approval, Sergio gripped at Luka’s bum cheeks, slowly guiding him on his aching cock. He fit snugly inside him, just like before. Luka’s hold on Sergio tightened as he closed his eyes and buried his face against his collarbone.

“Can I continue?” Sergio inquired after a while, still rubbing gentle circles on Luka’s skin.

Luka hummed his approval against his skin and he started thrusting up into him. After so many orgasms, his little body was all limp, complying to the rhythm Sergio was setting up for them. It was slow, as he promised, but it also made Luka aware of every inch of his cock, of every rub against his sensitive walls.

Little whimpers escaped him and he felt Sergio’s ragged breath against his skin, which only added to his arousal. He enjoyed being fucked like this so much, despite how his body was screaming that this was more than he could take.

Slowly, the pace became faster as Sergio started chasing his second orgasm. As it did, Luka’s moans became literal sobs of pleasure, his body being pushed to his limits.

“Luka, are you...”

“Keep going. Please.”

In his state, he couldn’t really utter anything more. Sergio still looked slightly worried, but he obeyed his small lover, resuming his thrusts. From the way Luka was clenching against him, he could tell that his boyfriend was quickly approaching his last orgasm. To help him through it, Sergio wrapped a wrist around his cock. Luka cried out at the feeling, too exhausted to even try to thrust into his hand.

Sergio held back onto his own orgasm, wanting to see Luka come undone before him first. With how intense everything felt to him, it didn’t take long. Luka’s cock twitched helplessly again, unable to drop cum anymore. His whole body tensed from the pleasure, his walls closing on Sergio’s just in the right way to make him come as well. Luka let out one last whimper of pleasure when he was filled with his seed again, letting go of Sergio’s shoulders to pull a hand on his own belly, all full and sated.

“You okay?” Sergio asked as he slipped out of him, still keeping him in his arms.

“Hmm hmm. Just tired.”

Sergio gently installed him in the bed, then he put a kiss on his forehead before leaving so he could reach the glass of water. He brought it to Luka’s lips and his lover obediently took a few gulps out of it, obviously fighting against sleep.

“Come with me. I want to cuddle in your arms.” Luka pouted.

“Just let me clean us first, okay? You’ll be glad I did it once you wake up.”

His boyfriend nodded reluctantly, not really having enough strength left to protest against it.

Sergio wiped off all the sweat and cum off his body, being all careful when cleaning his oversensitive hole. Luka fought not to fall asleep under those gentle ministrations, a happy smile on his lips. Finally, Sergio put the towels aside and climbed in bed next to him, pulling the covers over their naked bodies before wrapping his hands around Luka’s waist.

“Thank you.” He whispered against his ear. “This was the nicest surprise I could have hoped for.”

Luka turned around, just so he could scratch as Sese’s beard lightly.

“Anything for the man I love.”

Right after saying it, he let out a sleepy yawn, laying his head on his lover’s chest. Sergio gave him one last, meaningful kiss, before letting him fall into slumber. Once he was sure Luka was all satisfied and comfortable, he drifted off as well, all memories of the lost game forgotten.


End file.
